


Red All Over

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Office, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: You are trapped in an elevator with your work rival, Kuroo. What else could go wrong?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	Red All Over

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago because i missed kuroo and i imagined him as a salary man and here we are. thank u furudate-sensei. thank u so much

If today was the day you thought you would die, well, you wouldn’t be wrong. And, the excruciating part was you absolutely could not tell what was worse: being trapped in an elevator, or being trapped in an elevator with Kuroo Tetsuro. 

Kuroo, the only other starting junior of your company who immediately got on your nerves the first time you met him, can be described as the perfect asshole. He’s hot, with hair so untamed it’s grab-worthy, and incredibly,  _ regrettably _ intelligent. 

It’d been a year since you had both started working together, and every day was just another untreatable tooth-ache after the other. Sure, the higher ups in your company acknowledged you both as each other’s work wife and work husband, but it was only because you were so in sync with tasks. 

Months of painful data entry, staying back well past five p.m. and pleasing the boss had finally paid off after your first promotion. Except, since you were both so efficient, your managers thought the only logical response was to promote you. Together. As partnered co-ordinators. 

You sigh, running your fingers in your hair only to have them caught in your ponytail. This was just your luck. And a great start to the night, too. After your big presentation went off without a hitch, both Kuroo and yourself desperately wanted to leave the office and return to your  _ separate  _ houses where you could forget about each other for at  _ least  _ ten hours.

But not today.

“Well, must be your lucky day, being trapped in an elevator with the likes of me.” He grins, showing off that slanted smile while breaking out into a light sweat from the heat of the lights. You open you eyes to glare back at the man you despise so much, wondering if this was God’s way of letting you know that this was what to expect from hell. 

“Kuroo, as much as I  _ love  _ hearing you talk, I’m going to need you to shut up.” You spit, freeing your hair from its tight elastic, then moving to take off your heels and sit on the floor. You hike your pencil skirt up to your thighs, wondering if you should even bother to take off your tights since the small space keeps getting hotter and hotter with the little circulation it lets in.

“Oof, you are really tense right now,” Kuroo drawls, having already shrugged off his blazer. “Are you scared of us falling? Don’t worry, you can count on me for support. Hey, if you wanna cry into my chest, I’m not gonna stop you.” He says, loosening his tie with one hand, while the other rests on his hip. “I didn’t play volleyball and keep fit just to let it go to waste, now.”

“Cool, calm, and modest? You really are the whole package.” You retaliate, scoffing as he continues to eye you while you’ve sank down to the elevator floor. “If only one of the other office girls were in here instead, it’s such a shame you’re stuck in here with me.” You tease, exaggerating a pout and batting your eyelashes. 

Kuroo shoots you another grin before talking into the receiver. “Is anyone there? We’re trapped in the middle elevator on the left-hand side of the building. Would be nice if you could turn some fans on, too.” He keeps his finger on the red, single button made for emergencies. And for a few seconds it’s quiet, before a crinkled voice comes through. “Ah! Who’s in there? Is everyone alright?” Kuroo sighs of relief momentarily before maintaining his composure. “Yeah, yeah, it’s Kuroo,” he says your name too, a little breathless from the heat. “We’re fine. Just get us out as soon as possible, if you could.”

Few more seconds pass before the crinkled voice comes through. “Oh Kuroo-san! Yes, not to worry, the fire department should be coming soon. You shouldn’t worry, it seems as though it’s just short circuited and won’t move, which means you guys are safe. We’ll send updates but press again if you need anything.”

You sigh, exhaling a big breath and leaning back against the metal wall for some relief. Kuroo gives his thanks and sinks down to the floor with you, on the opposite end of the elevator floor. It wasn’t very far, but it was something. 

“Ugh, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take off my stockings,” you say, positioning your legs straight out in front of you. 

Kuroo watches on silently as you hike your skirt up further, oblivious to the scene you’re presenting to him. He watches your face as you knit your brows in frustration, cursing inwardly as to why your stocking garter came up high to your waist. Your lips let a small, breathy exhale out when you manage to roll the top down, hooking your thumb and bringing the thin material past your thighs. Kuroo can only manage to keep his attention on your hands, seductively and unintentionally arising something primal in the pit of Kuroo’s stomach. Your legs, in contrast to the stockings, are so rich in colour, as if the thin material had been keeping a secret from him in the three hundred and sixty five days of knowing you. So smooth, so flawless, so unbelievably sinful in the small confines of this elevator. 

“Get that stupid look off of your face, Kuroo- _ san _ ,” you state, snapping him out of his delusions entirely. “You’re drooling.” You smile up at him, taking the rest off your stockings, curling them into a ball and putting them aside. 

“I was just wondering if you were a thigh-high or a garter-belt type of woman. Turns out you’re neither.” He retorts, increasingly aware of the tightness in his pants. 

“I don’t think I’m anything you expect, Kuroo.” You pant, leaning back once again against the metal. 

_ You certainly aren’t,  _ he thinks, eager to wipe the sweat off his brow. “You surprise me every day. That’s why I’ve never contested to every one calling you my work wife. It keeps me on my toes.”

“Same here,” you agree, a small smile creeping onto your lips. “Plus, you’re the hottest one in the office. Like I’d settle for anyone else.”

Kuroo chuckles, “You’re not too bad yourself.” He starts grabbing for the buttons on his white button down, clinging onto his skin from perspiration. One by one he unbuttons the first three, giving you a glimpse into his pectoral muscles. Your eyes linger a little too long, and Kuroo catches on. “Get that stupid look off of your face,  _ miss _ .” He says, locking eyes with you. “You’re drooling.”

“Didn’t you say you played volleyball, Kuroo?” You ask, changing the subject as if you hadn’t been caught staring. 

Kuroo smirks. “Yes, I play for the neighbourhood association where my high school used to be.”

You hum, “And which high school was that?”

“Nekoma High,” he responds, “I was even Captain.”

“Oooh, captain,” you sing, leaning your head against the metal wall. “Oh!” You perk up suddenly, “I have a friend that actually went to Nekoma. Said there was a hot captain when she was a first year. Had hair like a rooster. I don’t suppose that’s you?”

“Ouch, you hurt me so,” Kuroo clutches his chest, feigning mock pain as he looks you in the eyes. “I was a well loved captain, mind you.”

“Oh really?” you quip.

“Yes,  _ really _ ,” he quips back. “I can’t believe someone thought I was hot back then!”

“Are you confirming your rooster hair?” You say as you fan yourself. 

“Hey, I won’t confirm or deny that it was rooster hair - all I’ll say is that there was a certain individual style I was trying to express and I think I did it well.” He says, noticing the beads of sweat gathering on the tip of your nose. 

Your breaths get a little heavy, making your chest lift and depress with more gusto than intended. It certainly didn’t help you were wearing a white button down which was practically busting at the seams - though it’s not like you counted on having to take off your blazer in the middle of winter. Usually the company building was kept at a moderate temperature, meaning that you could wear layers without needing to worry about feeling too hot or cold. It was the perks of working for a large company. 

Kuroo was thinking the same thing, and he definitely couldn’t deny the heat was getting to him. He was working up a decent sweat from sitting, and could feel some perspiration trickle down the skin between his hairline and ear.

“You doin’ alright?” Kuroo asks out of the blue, watching you switch between hands to fan yourself. 

“Yeah, just wishing the lights weren’t so heavy in here. I didn’t think it would get this hot being stuck in an elevator,” you chuckle, trying not to stress yourself out. 

Kuroo reaches over to his jacket, pulling out a folded document from his pocket. “Here, use it to fan yourself.”

“Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-” you start, putting your hands up to wave off his suggestion.

“I insist,” he pushes, practically chucking the paper to you. “You’re looking really red. And besides, they’ll be here soon. I’ll be fine.”

You eyebrows push up in surprise, “Thank you. What a gentleman you are,” you say, arranging the piece of paper in half to have some structure. The air gives you some relief, and you let out a huge sigh of relief. 

Kuroo still stares at you, but instead of your chest he concentrates on your flushed face and your pretty pink lips. It’s honestly a gift that your eyes are closed. He can only imagine this is what you look like when you -

“Ah, Kuroo-san? Are you still there?”

Kuroo scrambles to his feet to get to the receiver, a little annoyed that it ruined his day dream, but a little relieved that it may have saved him from getting a semi. 

Once again he pushes the talk button. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Oh, good. Are you still doing alright?”

“Yes, we’re fine - but it’s getting really hot in here,” he says, turning around to watch you quietly continue to fan yourself. “Is there any way to put on the fan? The lights are working and all?”

“Unfortunately, Kuroo-san, to help the fire department deal with the electricity we are avoiding turning on anything extra right now. The lights that are on right now are the battery operated emergency lights. We’re leaving everything as it is so we can fix it as smoothly as possible.”

“No problem,” he replies, “Just let us know when they’re due to arrive, my work wife in here is going to need some water soon,” he pleads, pressing the in-house engineer for a little bit more assistance. 

“O-of course! We assure you they are coming very soon. Please hang tight you two.”

“Thank you.” Kuroo smiles dryly at the intercom and takes his finger off of the buzzer. He spins around to watch you once more in a heavy blush, sleeves rolled up and pressing against the metal wall once again for any relief. 

In three strides he’s over to you, and squats down to push some stray hairs away from your face. “Can I do anything for you?”

You smile and catch his eyes from above, looking at you wish such an intensity that you forget the situation you’re in. As his long fingers slide down the side of your face, you lull your head to the side, and he cups your cheek to support the weight. “You could fan me?” you ask, batting your lashes up at him. 

“Well aren’t you just a treat, acting all pouty to get what you want.” Kuroo laughs, reaching to take the fan from you and immediately getting to work. 

“We’re  _ very  _ persuasive people, are we not?”

“Sure are, kitten,” he says so casually that the second the word leaves his lips you regret hearing it. It causes your heart to stir a little faster, which is  _ so  _ not needed under these heavy lights. “I couldn’t resist those eyes and lips of yours.”

You chuckle and look away, “Now you’re just teasing Kurro-san! That isn’t very nice of you.”

“Eh? Me? Teasing?” He questions again, still fanning you. “Nah, this isn’t teasing.” He stops fanning, causing you to look over at his devilish smirk. “You wouldn’t like me very much if I were teasing.”

You purse your lips, trying to spread your thighs nonchalantly. “And what exactly wouldn’t I like about it?”

He lifts his arm, spreading his hand firmly against the metal just to the side of your head, using it as leverage to lean closer. He maneuvers his neck just to have his lips reach your ears, “Let’s just say, I won’t have a free hand to fan you whenever you get hot and bothered. And maybe you  _ would  _ be wearing a garter belt. But no panties. They’re just going to get in my way.”

Kuroo straightens up again, and before he can remove his hand, you grab him by the collar pulling his scent closer to you. Your lips hover over his and you know he can feel his breath on your lips. Neither of you make a move to lean in the extra inch and you’re both too busy staring at each others skin to even register who’s next move it is. 

His free hand finds purchase on your thigh, squeezing the flesh beneath. You suck in a quick gasp and he chuckles. The two of you are still fixated on each other, and the intensity is definitely hotter than any of the lights you’d had to endure for the past half hour. 

Kuroo goes semi hard in his slacks, and the tightening will be just no gosh darn good if he were to get any harder. He starts to conjure up ways to get you to strike first, so the both of you could finally hate-fuck and that everyone in the office can be happy. 

The speed of your chest rising and falling concerns you - only because your core is tightening up so much from being in such close proximity with the hot office asshole, and you’re so  _ frustrated  _ that he’s turning you on this much. Stupid Kuroo with his stupid charms and his stupid hair, and his stupid lips that just seem to inch a little bit more closer - 

“Ah! This is Matsumoto-san from the Shibuya fire department. Can I confirm that the two patrons in here are alright?”

Kuroo and yourself freeze, actually wanting to have a bit more time in this stuffy elevator. He speaks up for the two of you. “Yes, we’re both alright. Thank you for coming so quickly.”  _ He wishes. _

“Oh, good! We are going to use a clamp to open the doors now, so please stand back just in case.”

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san,” you let out. Kuroo lifts one eyebrow as he detects in the crack in your voice, and you puff out a pout and shove him back. He cackles and picks up his blazer and tie strewn on the floor, and you do the same with your stockings and jacket. 

“What are you doing after this, work wife?”

“Hmm?” You ask, trying to shake off the daze you were just in. “Probably going to grab dinner then have a bath.”

As you’re straightening your hair to make it presentable for whoever God knows is on the other side of this metal, Kuroo spins around to look back at you. “We both have the day off tomorrow, yeah? Why don’t you swing by my place. I’ll cook you something tasty.”

“Fine.” You agree, quickly, catching the shock that appears on Kuroo’s face. “But let’s swing by my place first,” you say as you go to stand beside him near the back of the elevator, smoothing out your skirt from any noticeable creases. “I need to fetch my garterbelt.”

Kuroo’s grin spreads across his face, just in time for the elevator doors to open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!


End file.
